


Get Lucky

by dancingelf88



Series: Derek Rare Pair Week [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wakes up one morning in a room that's not his own and a surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> For Derek Rarepair Week Day 3: Favorite MOGAI/LGBT ship. I love Derek/Scott/Kira I hope you enjoy. Inspiration from a prompt list that I can't find anymore. Title from Daft punk's "Get Lucky"

When Derek wakes up the next morning his mouth feels a little like cotton and his head is kind of pounding. He rises and stretches out noting the soreness in his body and scrunching his face up at the brightness of the sun in his face when...no. His bed doesn't face the window for this very reason and he always,  always keeps the blinds closed.

He looks around the room and notices that  everything is wrong.  That's not his carpet and that's not where he puts his computer .  That's not even his desk . This...is not his room. It's not his room at all and he's about to go into panic mode when he remembers last night and exactly why he's sore. He had been dragged to a party by his sister Cora and cousin Malia. It was an hour or so into the party when he saw her.

She was much shorter than he was with beautiful, wavy black  hair and red,  red lips and  breathtaking . Her name was--it started with a K. Kelly? Khloe? He does remember that she's Korean and Japanese. He knows because he tried to tell her in  bad Japanese that she had beautiful eyes and it came out horrible and bad and  horrible . But she had giggled. I t was one of those giggles  that  lit up her whole face and he remembers thinking he wanted to make her laugh forever if he could.

Then they had met-- fuck . His name started with an S. Stan?  Sam? He was shorter than Derek and also fucking  beautiful . His smile was possibly the brightest thing Derek had ever seen and Derek was going to write poetry about his dimples.  He was Mexican. Derek was much more fluent in Spanish and his ears burn red even now thinking about the dirty things they had said to each other.

It had ended with to o many Jell-O shots and the three of them making out on the fire escape and then  stumbling in through an open window and onto a bed  and the best orgasm Derek had ever had. 

He's distracted from the  pounding in his head to the sound of muffled voices. He follows them and soon realizes they're moans interspersed with curses and when he gets to the bathroom he realizes why.

K is on her knees with S's cock de ep in her mouth while he has his head thrown back and his mouth opened in a perfect, pink O.

Derek feels his knees buckle underneath him and he lets out an embarrassing whine from the back of his throat.

"You're awake." S's voice is raspy and low and sends a shiver up his spine. He holds out his hand and Derek doesn't quite run but he gets to them pretty quickly and then he has a  tongue down his throat. He grips S's hair tight and moans into his mouth. When he looks down, K is looking up at them. He sinks to his knees next to her. The pop of her easing off S's dick is loud and wet and obscene. 

Her kiss is no less intense. T here's precum on her tongue and he  chases the taste of it even as she pulls away.

She gives him a giggle and  wow he loves that sound , "Want a taste?"

It's like they rehearsed it.She rises up and he replaces her, sucking S down to the root smoothly. Above him K sucks a bruise into S's neck while Derek deepthroats him. He loses himself in the sensation of two sets of hands in his hair and S driving his cock deeper and deeper into his throat.

"Shit.  Shit \--shit I'm gonna. I'm--" S's warning makes Derek redouble his efforts.  He hollows his cheeks and sucks harder until the grip in his hair tightens and S comes hard down his throat. S collapses back against the wall with a blissful smile on his face, "Fuck that was--please get up here."

He pulls Derek to his feet and kisses him wet and sloppy. K follows up with the same.

All three of them are already naked so there's no time wasted when they scramble into the surprisingly big shower. Inside Derek finds himself  sandw iched between them. Under the spray of the hot water S drops to his knees and K plasters herself behind him.

It's a good thing she does because as soon as S gets his mouth on him, Derek's knees buckle again. S's mouth is a perfect, wet heat. When Derek thrusts forward he makes eye contact with him and his smile is all the encouragement Derek needs. He grabs two fistfuls of his hair and fucks into his mouth while K mouths at spot between his shoulder blades and plays with his nipples. She rubs and pinches  and tugs with an expertise Derek wants to write songs about. His body convulses when he comes. S keeps sucking and K keeps playing with his nipples until he's squirming away from both of them, his body one raw nerve.

They give him a minute or two to come back to himself before S places a kiss to his neck, "I think we should take care of her now, what do you think?"

They bring K to them by the wrists and press her against the wall. Derek drops to his knees in front of her and puts one of her legs over his shoulder. He loves the way she cards her hands through his hair as he eats her out: sucks on her clit and plunges his tongue in her folds. She even lets out little giggles when he does something she likes; lets out a wail when he does something she  loves . Her hands tighten in his hair when she gets close. Derek sucks harder on her clit and revels in the way she shakes and rides his face through her orgasm.

When he pulls away and rises to his feet he replaces his mouth with a finger. S adds a finger of his own and together  they take her apart for a second time. 

Afterwards they do actually shower. S brings them towels from the hallway closet right outside the bathroom door and they walk back into the bedroom: S and Derek both with towels around their waists and K with one wrapped around her whole body.

They find their clothes in a pile in a corner and start to pick through them. It's not as awkward as it should be considering they only met last night and Derek doesn't know their actual names. He should do something about that.

"Do you have any extra clothes we can borrow?" S asks.

"Yeah seriously. I don't really want to walk home in the same grody clothes." K agrees.

Derek looks at them...confused. This is their apartment. Or at least one of theirs. He tells them this. They give him equally confused looks.

"You...don't live here." Derek  states .

" You don't live here?" K asks with wide eyes.

"So...whose bathroom did we just fuck in?" S asks.

Before they have a chance to figure anything out, they hear a door opening and a voice sing loudly (and terribly) Adele. They at least have the wherewithal to curse silently. S mouths  'Hide' and they frantically look around for the perfect place.

They find refuge in the closet. It's a large walk-in where, as  quickly and quietly as possible, they throw on clothes. Derek manages his underwear, pants and red V-neck. S gets his jeans on, foregoing underwear and shirt, and jean jacket with an American flag on the sleeve. K manages to be the most dressed out of all of three: she pulls on her skirt, white tank and black hoodie. They scramble on their shoes and...wait.

It's a tense six minutes and 33 seconds as they wait to be caught. But the boy, with a ridiculous blonde quiff and strong jaw, just walks around his room still singing and then goes to the kitchen. As soon as he leaves they make a break for it. The fire  escape outside the room is a Godsend. 

They scurry out and down the rusty stairs and just start running as soon as feet hit the pavement. S leads the way and they run, not caring how they look to early morning risers, and don't stop until the apartment complex is well out of sight. 

Derek's headache is back with a vengeance. He leans against a lamp post and breathes hard trying not to throw up. K is sitting down on the curb with her head between her knees and S is bent over a bus bench puffing from an inhaler.

"I--I can't believe that just happened." K mutters once she's gotten control of her breathing.

"I can't believe we're not in handcuffs right now." Derek agrees.

"Holy fuck." S just exclaims, "Um--I'm Scott, by the way."  Scott! That's what it was.

"Kira." K says and that clicks too.

"Derek. Nice to...meet you?" he says.

That's when the laughing fit happens. It starts with Scott snorting and then Kira follows and Derek joins in. They only stop because Derek's stomach is starting to hurt. Kira has tears in her eyes and Scott starts choking. Derek and Kira come up to him and pat him on the back.

"I'm..I'm ok, I'm ok." he reassures, "So um--who wants to celebrate with omelets?" he asks and points to the diner across the street.

"My treat?" Derek says and pulls out his wallet (which was thankfully still safely tucked in his back pocket).

"Lead the way." Kira says.

They walk  into the diner hand in hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> me on the tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
